


The Holidays Should be Spent Together

by crowmunchies



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Ami and Lupin are siblings, Ami and Yata are siblings, Embla and Goemon are siblings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Jigen just wants some peace and quiet, Jigen loves Nicknames, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Moemon - Freeform, Snowed In, So does Lupin, The Holidays, The only thing Fujiko can cook is a grilled cheese, The vibes are good, Zenigata is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowmunchies/pseuds/crowmunchies
Summary: Jigen had discreetly as possible went to go visit his sister and niece in Alaska. Naturally, Lupin, Goemon, and even Fujiko had to be nosy. Naturally, Zenigata has followed them. Naturally, Ami had gotten bored alone on the Holidays and followed her stubborn Dad. Naturally, they all got snowed in his sisters Cabin. Don’t these people have anything better to do?(No.)
Relationships: Ami Enan & Original Character(s), Ami Enan & The Lupin Gang, Ami Enan & Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII & Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen & Jigen’s sister, Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke & Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke & Original Character(s), Jigen Daisuke & Zenigata Kouichi, Original Character(s) & The Lupin Gang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Holidays Should be Spent Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m not new to this fandom, but I’m a pretty out of practice writer!   
This is my first Lupin III story, uh I hope you find it alright.   
I named Hiroko after my Aunt, because I’m not creative with names.   
Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated.   
:)

Jigen did not visit his sister often. He didn’t hear her voice, or see her face, or even send letters or text.  
It wasn’t always like that- when they were small, growing up in a crowded apartment together in the Bronx, they only had each other. Jigen guessed that they were the only Asian family in the whole borough at the time.  
Him and Hiroko were best friends out of necessity.  
All the other kids on the block were older, and the two of them were mostly left out at school. If you asked him, Jigen could faintly recall guy friends he had in high school and middle school, but most of their faces are blank slates to him now, ( except for his high school boyfriend, but he doesn’t like to remember that.)  
Before Jigen Daisuke was Jigen Daisuke, he was Jiro, Hiroko’s older brother who came up with the best cowboy games to play, and owned a dartboard. At age 10, those were his defining characteristics.  
As an adult, Jigen was famous for being the best hit man and quickest shot in the crime world, (the most difficult employee too,) and Lupin the 3rd’s gun man.  
But now, as he sat waiting in the nicely heated but TINY airport of Juneau, Alaska, waiting for Hiroko to come get his sorry ass for Christmas, he was once again just Jiro.  
And that felt strange.  
-  
His little sister, she was a tough woman.  
She got pregnant when Jigen was still with the Italian mob.  
The father of her baby was her very Danish boyfriend Villads, who was younger, blonde, perfect, an outdoorsy fellow.  
He died 3 months into the pregnancy, after he wandered off trail backpacking upstate and got hypothermia.  
Hiroko was heartbroken, and it’s a good thing she was still in New York at the time, so Jigen could dry her tears and hug her until she stopped crying.  
After another 2 months of mourning in her little Brooklyn apartment, his sister seemingly had some sort of weird crisis.  
She moved to Alaska. Alone. Pregnant. With no college degree and meager savings. Without telling him.  
He almost had a fucking heart attack until she called him, and he was about to scream at her.  
But she sounded so happy.  
She sounded like she was smiling, and she actually laughed at his worry, said that he sounded like Oka-san.  
Laughed.  
So, the bush, the last frontier, the wilderness, whatever, it was good for her, even if he was angry that she had disappeared off the face of the earth for 3  
days.  
He guessed that at the time, it was her way of remembering Villads, who was in love with trees, and mountains, and nature.  
As he looked at her now though, he could tell that Alaska was for her.  
Hiroko was only a few years his junior, and she still looked like herself; petite, fluffy dark hair to her shoulders, her skin an olive tone like his own, her eyes darker and bigger than his.  
But she also looked stronger. Older, perhaps, but more confident and more sure of her life.  
Her eyes lit up and she smiled when she spotted him, looking out of place even in a winter coat and a scarf, with a beanie instead of his fedora.  
Jigen grinned.  
The hug wasn’t awkward, just felt strange after this long. And she didn’t let go for a long time.  
He didn’t mention it.  
She dragged him to her tan colored pickup, and the ignition was faster than he thought it would be.  
She pulled the truck in the road and for a moment, he could only hear the wind outside, and the windshield wipers as flurries of snow passed by.  
“How’s my Danish pastry doing?”  
Despite the fact that the nickname was horrible, Hiroko laughed. He hadn’t realized he missed the sound.  
“Embla is doing good, she’s been excited to see her uncle all week.”  
“What is she, 14 now?” Jigen lit a cigarette.  
“Yeah, she is. Don’t smoke in my car!”  
“People in Denmark smoke all the time Hiroko, when Lupin and me went to Copenhagen everyone was smokin’ like it was the end of the world. Supposed to be the happiest place on earth too!” Jigen smiled at her triumphantly.  
Hiroko snorted. “Lupin? Which one is your boyfriend again, the thief or the samurai?”  
“Shaddup!”  
-  
Jigen hadn’t been inside this house in a while. It was pretty much how remembered, cozy, made of wood, a shit ton of winter wear by the door, all the summer things probably packed away in the upstairs closet, and the framed photos of mountains and bears.  
He could see the wood stove burning from here and the cute little kitchen island made of granite, with a packet of mochi out on it. He didn’t question how his sister managed to find mochi around here.  
When the door clicked shut behind them, a head popped out from behind the worn green couch in the living room, just beside the front hall.  
Then, two round brown eyes, and the rest of her.  
Embla was tall, like her Dad, she stood above her mother and above Jigen, too.  
Her hair was an unruly mess of dark brown, and her skin was more pale than her mother’s. She didn’t look Japanese unless you asked her to stand next to Hiroko.  
“Uncle Jigen!”  
The air was pushed out from Jigen’s lungs, as a lanky mess of limbs wrapped around him.  
“ How’s my favorite puff pastry?”  
“Oh, I was just watching the fellowship again. Extended edition! I’m at the part where Galadriel gives Gimli three-“ she spoke rushed and excitedly, and then abruptly, “ oh yeah! I made hot chocolate if you guys want some!”  
Jigen chuckled.  
“Sure, puff.”


End file.
